<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>die, like fire and powder by poppywine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583357">die, like fire and powder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppywine/pseuds/poppywine'>poppywine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad End Implied, Drabble Collection, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Flash Fic, Gay Bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppywine/pseuds/poppywine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Perry/Reader, Jude Perry/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>die, like fire and powder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is a marked difference, you think, between being <em>smart</em> and being clever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now you’re being clever but absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> being smart- instead of using your brain you’re using your body, throwing one leg over the other as you sip your drink and make bedroom eyes at the biker chick at the end of the bar. She’s not your usual type, but between the buzz of booze and the sting of the most-recent argument with your boyfriend you catch her gaze and hold it, leaning back invitingly before feigning a renewed interest in your drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is stupid and you know it- you plan to patch up in your relationship with him eventually, talk through your problems until you’re both back into your honeymoon phase, but today is not that day. Regardless tonight you’re aching with loneliness, the kind that settles bone deep inside and drives you half-wild with the desire to escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The olives swirl hypnotically in your glass, the club lighting rippling through the tequila to break against the tiny fruits in fragments of neon lights. It’s so </span>
  <span>mesmerizing</span>
  <span> that you almost forget about your previous flirtations, only to be reminded by a brush of motion and the unmistakable dip of cushions as someone takes a seat beside you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second the smell of smoke hits you, filling your nose and lungs for the briefest of moments before yielding to the familiar club scents of perfume and sweat, booze and heat. The occurrence is easy enough to write off -someone must have ordered one of those goddawful </span>
  <span>Flaming Lamborghini cocktails again- and with that you turn towards the newcomer, a warm grin curling across your face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the surprise of absolutely no one, it’s the biker from earlier, leather jacket tight across her broad shoulders. Her eyes, deep brown with hints of smoky grey seem to burn through you. The heat of her stare evaporates the moisture in your mouth and you swallow despite yourself. Unable to break eye contact, the two of you sit in silence for a long moment, fully immersed by the heat of the club and the throb of music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna get out of here?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>